Heretofore, halogen flame retardants containing halogen as the main component have been wildly used for making resin compositions and textile products flame retardant.
However, the resin compositions and the textile products made to be flame retardant by halogen flame retardants generate noxious halogen gas when burnt to cause secondary disaster due to gas poisoning on fire and also to cause environmental pollution problems when burnt up.
Therefore, a polyphosphate flame retardant containing no halogen has been noticed recently.
However, the polyphosphate flame retardant is easily dampened and its particles coagulate and enlarged. Thus, it is difficult to be uniformly dispersed in the resin composition and the flame retardant solution and the flame retardancy effect tends to be varied. Also, the resin compositions and the textile products treated by it are moistened and show bad feeling. The metal parts can be easily rusted and the textile products are deteriorated and discolored when touched to the flame retarded resin compounds and the textile product in use.
So, the following methods have been developed to suppress moisture adsorption of the polyphosphate flame retardant:
(1) a method for adding melamine to a polyphosphate flame retardant by making to coexist melamine or melamine urea with the raw materials for the preparation of the flame retardant (for example, refer to Patent Document 1)
(2) a method for giving waterproofing in which melamine phosphate is added to a treating solution containing a flame retardant in the flame retarding treatment by a melamine-added polyphosphate flame retardant (for example, refer to Patent Document 2)
(3) a method in which a malaine-formaldehyde resin is formulated to a raw material for the preparation of a polyphosphate flame retardant or a prepared dispersion to prepare microcapsules by wrapping the polyphosphate flame retardant (for example, refer to Patent Document 3)
(4) a method in which a silane-coupling agent is made to coexist in a melaime-added polyphosphate flame retardant to suppress bleeding of the polyphosphate flame retardant from the processed goods containing said flame retardant (for example, refer to Patent Documents 4, 5 and 6).
Patent Document 1: JP 1974-061099 A (JP 1986-15478 B)
Patent Document 2: JP 1876-023312 A (JP 1877-39930 B)
Patent Document 3: JP 1886-103962 A (JP 1992-55625 B)
Patent Document 4: JP 1990-263851 A (JP 1994-18944 B)
Patent Document 5: JP 1991-020342 A (JP 1994-04735 B)
Patent Document 6: JP 1991-056547 A (JP 1994-06655 B)